Mirror My Feelings
by HaruhixKyon
Summary: A cute ToyaxMirrorCard oneshot. Mirror really wants to tell Toya something, but will she have the courage? Nope. So this is what she does...


**I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR ANY RELATED STUFFS!**

**---**

**MIRROR'S POV**

MIRROR blinked back tears as she stared blankly into a vast array of white. This was where the cards went when Lady Sakura wasn't using them. It was white during the day and black at night but there was nothing more. Of course, MIRROR wasn't alone here. All the cards were around her, floating about the white expanse and doing things they believed were fun. WATERY and FIREY were in another argument, FLOWER and WOODY were trying to keep them apart, and SWEET and BUBBLES were experimenting on how to make the biggest bubble out of those pathetic gum thingies that look like large pills. Many of the rest were in other spaces much like this, able to move from one to the next easily.

But today she had no time for this sort of thing. She needed to talk to Lady Sakura's brother. In the time they had had together, MIRROR had come to realize something important that he must know about quickly, before she forgot how to feel like this.

Suddenly, a booming voice called out, "Release! MIRROR CARD!" MIRROR was surrounded by a sudden flash of light as she appeared before Lady Sakura, within her mirror. Lady Sakura smiled and MIRROR stepped out gracefully, now looking like Sakura herself.

"Li just called me about a presence! I'm sorry, but you need to go help Big Brother with dinner! Can you do that?" Lady Sakura rushed. MIRROR nodded and said "Yes," softly.

As Lady Sakura flew out the window, MIRROR couldn't help but think that this night would be her best chance to tell _him_.

---

MIRROR walked down the stairs lightly, dressed in a yellow shirt, green shorts, and a bright yellow apron. "Big Brother?!" She exclaimed in awe as she saw he had already started cutting up the crab meat into smaller pieces. He only took one glance at her.

"Where's Sakura? Wait, never mind. I don't even want to know. I suppose she's with that Li-kid?"

MIRROR smiled. Lady Sakura had gotten many different situations that she had to attend to lately and MIRROR had always helped her out, so this was Toya's standard greeting to her. They had developed quite a nice friendship over the past month.

"Lady Sakura has been busy lately; you shouldn't pick on her so much!" MIRROR exclaimed. Giggling, she strode into the kitchen and took her place at the table, turning her chair to face Toya. After a failed attempt at cooking, he never let her help again. Later, she had stopped asking.

"How's Yukito doing? Have you been able to tell him about his other side yet?" MIRROR asked with concern.

"Not yet, but I'm hoping to soon."

"Um, that's nice. Toya? I got you something, because Lady Sakura said that this was a year when your birthday came on a real day and I heard it was tomorrow so…." MIRROR trailed off. Toya looked at her questioningly.

MIRROR kept her head down and her eyes hidden as she thrust a package in his direction. "Don't open it until Lady Sakura puts me back okay?" Toya nodded to show his understanding and went back to cooking, motioning for her to leave it on the counter.

---

MIRROR heard a slight tapping on the window later, and saw Lady Sakura outside. Great, back to their charade again. "Big Brother, I'm not hungry. I think I shall just go up to my room!" She said in a cheery voice.

"Okay Monster." He replied, "Make sure the stairs don't break under your Monster-self."

"BIG BROTHER!" MIRROR yelled as she ran up the steps and headed towards Lady Sakura's room.

MIRROR opened the window for Lady Sakura and she tumbled in, Kero flying lazily behind her. "Who knew cupcakes could be so dangerous!" The real Sakura stated.

Kero's left eye twitched as he said, "Never. Eat. A. Cupcake. With. Purple. Frosting!!!" He shut himself in his drawer.

Lady Sakura yawned and switched off the light, climbing into bed with her battle suit, a short red and black dress with matching shoes and bunny ears, still on. In seconds, she was asleep.

MIRROR left with a smile on her face. "She'll definitely be alright."

**Toya's POV:**

When I was back in my room after dinner, I opened Sakura 2's present, a small, lime green box with a bright pink ribbon. Within it was a small mirror in the shape of a wing. It also had a note.

_Toya,_

_If you ever want to see Lady Sakura, you can through this mirror. She'll definitely be alright but I know you still worry._

_-You know who_

_PS: I think I might just love you._


End file.
